Legend of the White Knight
by koshikaden
Summary: My first digimon story on here and It's a version of a story I have been writing. I have been meaning to put it on here lately. My take on the tamers world after the D-reaper incident and adding my own character to shake things up. Pairing: ocxrika/takatoxjeri/Henryxalice
1. Just Another Day

**A different version of an original story that I'm writing and I'm making some changes to it. This is my take of the digimon series with my own character, Ace Kamen as the first kid to use the spirit evolution like a natural ability while being with the tamers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, but I own my own characters, ideas, and personal created digimon for the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Just Another Day<p>

It has been a normal day for Ace Kamen, the only kid that doesn't have a digimon partner in his school, but he doesn't let that get to him. He is 13 years old with short messy black hair, dark brown eyes, and around 4'9" or 4'10". He is friends with most of the tamers and he did try to help them during the D-reaper incident, but he was too young to help and he was still in training. School is ending for the day as he was walking out with his school bag over his shoulder.

'Another day gone and I have to stay on the path to get stronger.' Ace thought as he started to walk home.

Ace proved to be stronger than most boys his age due to the training in martial arts from his father and his teacher at the dojo. He graduated at the top of his class with a black belt and he was given special gear to use for an important event, but doesn't have a clue as to what type of event. After walking a a third of the way home before stopping to see a girl fighting the school bully and he knew that girl was Rika Nonaka of the tamers or the Digimon Queen as her title for being the best in the card game.

Ace rarely plays the card game, but he keeps a deck ready for his future partner. Walking towards the fight with a calm expression, but his hand clenched with a slight pop.

"Picking a fight with the digimon queen instead with the one kid without a digimon partner." Ace's voice alerted them before he dropped his bag next to rika.

"Came for a beating? You saved me the trouble." The bully said with a grin.

The grin didn't last long since ace kicked him in the face sending him away from rika. Cracking his neck, ace looked to rika with a kind smile. There was a grunt of anger before ace caught a fist that was coming for his face and twisting the arm back to almost dislocating it. Flipping him over to hit the ground, ace picked up his bag and looked at the bully.

"Don't mess with my friends and we won't repeat this dance time and time again." Ace said to the bully before leaving him and rika for home.

"What made you think that I want to be your friend?" Rika asked slightly mad that ace made that look easy and it hurt her pride.

"Didn't want your partner to waste her energy on him." Ace said motioning to the shadow that hid renamon who is watching them.

"You can be like them and make me an outcast for not having a digimon partner." Ace said with a dark tone and she lowered her head.

Ace was the only student at the school that doesn't have a digimon partner and prime target of bullies among the students that target him. She watched him take it in stride while she and the tamers were heroes. Ace only proved that he is stronger than any boy including the bully and smarter than the average student. Ace has some muscle from his training, but he is only getting stronger maybe he has some hidden strength. He is friends with Alice and Ryo, but not with takato's friends, Kazu and Kenta. Kazu tried to tease ace, but quickly stopped after seeing ace took care of some of the more active bullies and they keep their distance from him.

"I know you are not the ice queen you used to be since you are closer to your partner." He said still giving her a kind smile.

"Ace." She said with a low tone.

He lifted her head to look at him in the eyes and noticed there was no anger at her for her words.

"You may be the shrine maiden, but I will always be your white knight." He said and she faintly blush turning her head away.

"I don't hate you, but I do think renamon are the choice of digimon I want for a partner." He said with an eye smile.

Ace turned to walk home, but stopped and picked up rika's bag for her.

"Let me walk you home for a change." He said

"Why?" Rika asked

"Because it's a change of pace and I want to." He said before she nodded and they started to walk to her house.

Lucky for rika, her mother is out for a fashion show and most likely bring her something like a dress that rika doesn't want to wear. Her renamon was watching them ace more than rika because he was able to point her out without looking and no human should have been able to that.

'How was he able to point me out?' She thought as her eyes narrowed at the thought

"Why aren't you mad or disappointed with me at school?" rika asked.

"I can't be mad at you or be disappointed, rika. I have the feeling that you and I are the same at one point after the D-reaper incident." Ace said with a thoughtful look on his face.

`After we were pulled back to the digital world.' Renamon thought with a frown.

"I saw you on the roof of your house and I could tell that you needed to be alone, but I thought I heard something as I was walking away." He said smirking.

"What did you hear?" She asked.

"A song being sung and I thought it was someone else who had a beautiful voice." He said as she blushed even more at the thought of her voice being beautiful.

They continued walking to her home and aced stopped before taking a hit from a thunder attack by a digimon. He thought it was for rika and she was shocked (ha pun) that he would take the hit for her. She shook it off as she and her renamon went to work and deleted the digimon that attacked them. Ace managed to take the force of the attack and keep it away from his vital organs while keeping rika safe.

'I hope the bully sent that digimon so I can kick his ass again. Dammit that almost fried my nerves.' He thought and ignore the pun he just thought (another pun).

While taking the hit meant for rika, ace was still standing and gritting his teeth to block out the pain. Rika and her renamon walked over to him and went to check on him, but he stopped them for a minute. He felt the wind pass by them like a breeze and that threw up a red flag in his mind.

'Wind type digimon just passed us like it was getting somewhere or to someone.' He thought before bringing his focus on the two in front of him.

"I'm fine thank you for making sure that I'm not hurt." He said with a smile

"How can you be fine? That looked it could have kill you." Rika said

"My father has been training me to move the attacks away from my organs and it is the first time it work on the that static attack." Ace said feeling his body tingling like his limbs are feeling fuzzy or just have been woken up.

After that brief moment, they went back to walking ace stopped at the gate of her house.

"I leave you two for the night and head on my way home as I should be." He said to her and waved her good night.

He walked to the park where he had seen the tamers meet a few times looked at the stars in thought.

'_Fox of wind and thunder partners the warrior bearing the soul of the white knight_

_Two knights forming to bring out the White Paladin_

_White Knight changing to fit the situation_

_Deletes enemies of old_

_Magic of a wizard_

_Call the old wizard with the warrior and the fox_' Ace thought as his parents told him from one of their adventures before they marry and had him. He had kept the book by his bed to read it when he couldn't go to sleep and had dreamed of being the white knight in the legend.

What he or his parents didn't know was that a few of the digi-gnomes were watching him and granted his wish and teleported back into the digimon world feeling the boy's wish will be granted when the time comes. Ace smiled as he liked being a kid who wanted to be the white knight from that one story his parents told him. He started to whistle a tune as he was going home as a pair of pink eyes was watching him.

'The soul of the White Knight is strong in that human, but I can't just partner up with a human until he proves himself to be worthy of being my partner.' The owner of the eyes thought before pulling out a digivice that is silver with a red strap and a gold band with digi-code of a legend on it that no one could translate engraved in the band.

Watching the being watching ace and ace himself were two people with a gatomon and a renamon of their own, but sitting on a roof of a building. Wearing dark cloaks to help them hide in the darkness of night, the two tamers of the digimon smiled before standing up the four vanished like the wind.

"The wish has been granted, the line been cast, and our show has begun to see how this kid can be the White knight." One tamer with a grin said.

"The road will be hard and long while dealing some secrets of his own from his parents and some would call him a medical mystery if they know what else lies in store for him." The other tamer said with the same grin.

"We will have to keep an eye on them and see if they will be able to handle the events that have yet come to pass and survive the training we give them when the time comes for that." The renamon said smirking

"Keep an open eye and mind for those who are in the throes of love with the white knight and see how it turns out." The gatomon said as its tamer rolled his eyes.

"This gatomon is on the path to be a ladydevimon with lust like that." He said and his digimon huffed

"It's not lust. I'm waiting to see how the future love life will turn out." It said waiving it paws.

"Taking the first step is admitting you have a problem." The renamon said smirking as the tamers were laughing at the joke.

"It's not a joke dammit and I don't have a problem." Gatomon yelled getting angry at them making fun at her expense.

The laughter stopped and it's tamer started to pet her and scratch behind the ears. "No need for a fight. We are the spectators of this little adventure." The tamer said as he heard purring from his digimon.

"The past and future will be coming together around this group of kids and will they be able to help the white knight." The renamon tamer said.

"The Legend of the White Knight is only just starting." The two tamers said

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and the next chapter will be up soon.<strong>


	2. Mysterious Find

Here is the chapter and the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, but I own my own characters, ideas, and personal created digimon for the story.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Mysterious Find and First Meeting<strong>

Ace is laying down on his on his bed after watering the two flowers he bought from the flower shop on the way home a few weeks back. Staring at the ceiling in thought and thinking about random things, he remember some of his old memories from when he was a kid. Smiling at some of the funny memories, he pulled out a necklace with a crystal fox on it. He had it since he was a toddler and he kept it cleaned and polished. The fox looked like it was sleeping with some yellow and green color in the light blue crystal.

He grabbed a few things before hopping into the shower so he can go to sleep and be ready for school tomorrow. After taking a hot soothing shower, he is wearing some gym shorts and a black muscle shirt before getting into his bed and putting his necklace on a bedside table next to his bed on the left side.

"I hope one day I will have a partner to call my own and someone I can trust without question." He said to himself before turning out the light of a small lamp on his table.

The owner of the eyes that was following him to his house was surprised to see the fox crystal.

'I only gave that to the baby I found who had the spirit of the white knight, he must have grown up and he is the same kid I'm following right now' they thought seeing the crystal they had made for ace when he was a baby.

'If he is the same kid I gave that crystal to him, then only he will notice the thing that will create our bond.' The figure appeared on the roof of ace's house and revealed to be a renamon like rika's renamon except for the pink eyes, darker purple arm guards and something about this renamon is not normal.

'He is not weak or acting like a child, but his trust in people outside his family and the ones he actually trusts is lacking. With how he is treated with other in his school, I see it as justified and may be if he pass my test I can help his trust grow.' It thought, but it has a female voice.

From a good meter away from the house is the four watching them and they have smirks.

"So it seems that she has met him before he could remember her and left him a gift." The gatomon tamer said as his friend, the renamon tamer nodded.

While they are watching them, ace turned out the light and went to sleep for the night so he can be ready for school tomorrow. The renamon stayed there for the night, but ace started to have a dream about something and it seemed to be around that renamon except he doesn't know that the renamon is the same one from his past or he met it before. It was close for dawn to break the break and ace started to stir in his sleep not wanting to wake, but he was used to waking up early due to training early before class thanks to his father.

"I hate waking up early, but it works for me and I'm used to it." Ace said before getting clothes ready before hopping in his bathroom for a shower to wake him up.

'That dream I had was weird because it was about a renamon and something about that one was familiar.' He thought as he got in his shower. Feeling the heat of the hot water made him sigh in content before he was cleaning himself.

After wearing his black muscle shirt, dark blue jeans, white with red stripes boots that are steel-toed, he came down to see his parent making and eating breakfast.

"Morning sochi." Mom said and I nodded with small smile.

"Morning mom, dad." I said and they nodded as mom set a plate for me to eat breakfast.

"Hey kiddo, our morning spar will have to wait till after work and school in the afternoon unless you are tied up with something." Dad said and I nodded.

"That's fine. I was going to do my light exercises before class started." I said and he nodded.

I choose then to eat my breakfast slow to savor it and it was enough to help me wake up. I put on my crystal fox necklace before grabbing my bag. I stopped getting that being watched feeling again before I shrugged it off and head to school. After I left, mom was sitting next to dad and they had serious looks on their face.

"It's the same renamon from when his necklace appeared and it was on the roof." Mom said while dad nodded.

"Seems like something interesting will happen and our son will be at the center of it." Dad said.

"Hopefully, he will find a partner and a cute girlfriend that really loves him." Mom said and dad chuckled.

"Ace has that rika girl who has a crush on him, but won't say anything due to her pride." He said and she sighed.

"Sochi will bring her to his side with time and care. Maybe he will get two girls to fill his heart with much needed love." She said as he chuckled.

"I worry for our son now that you said that." He said and she pouted.

She whacked him on the head with a rolling pin and a sweet smile that meant pain. Dad rubbed his head before finishing his breakfast and leaving for work.

"I'm going to work and see about getting our partners back so we can help train our little ace." He said and she nodded before he left for work.

Ace felt something watching him like how renamon was watching him yesterday when he saved rika from the bully. He is about halfway from the school and he shrug it off before resumed his walk, but it stayed in the back of his mind.

'Judging by the feel of it, I have to say something or someone is following me, but from a distance and it might be a digimon.' He thought as he jumped over the closed gates of the school and he went to the running track.

Looking around seeing that he is truly alone since NO ONE would come to school this early, he went to the locker room with a spar key from the gym coach so he could train if he hadn't with his father already and changed into a white muscle shirt, black gym shorts, and a pair of red striped running shoes. School started at 8:30 which gives him 2 hours to do his light training before he has freshen up before getting to class. Setting his necklace in his bag in his locker before setting, a few traps in case someone wanted to take it from him and mock him with it. The traps aren't harmless persay, but one student would get stupid or 'brave' to open my locker only to get a hit to their forehead from a bb pellet or sharp poke in their gut.

"50 laps before working on my other training."I said before dropping to my running stance and shot off like bullet.

Two hours flew by and he was just leaving the locker room with his body clean from his light training and his hair slightly damp, but drying. He disabled the traps, but left them there so they could be setup again. Walking to his locker, he noticed rika came to school as well like him and walking to her locker. As if by irony or fate, their lockers are right by each other and they share a smile.

"Did your morning routine already, ace?" Rika asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah, dad had to leave for work so I have to leave early so I could train." He said and she nodded in return.

"How are you and renamon?" Ace asked.

"Pretty good and renamon is trying to figure out how you found her." She said and he smiled.

"One of my secrets, but I have been feeling like someone or something is watching me." He said and she looked at him

"Might be a digimon looking for a tamer." She said and he nodded.

"Thought of that, but they are staying at a distance away from me so I can pinpoint it." He said and she nodded.

"Renamon is close by to the school, but some feet away and she knows that you will take care of the bully." She said and I chuckled

"When we are alone, you are not the ice queen you seem to be and I'm still the badass." He said and she shook her head.

"And you call me prideful." She said with a smirk.

"How long as it been from the D-reaper event?" he asked and she looked at him with a slightly confused look.

"It has been a few month since then, but 3 months since the tamers gotten their partners back." she said and he nodded happy to see her smile again.

"Our birthdays are close like a month or only a few weeks between them, but I'm older than you by a week." She said smirking at him and he sighed, but he returned the smiled.

During the two hours he was training, he was watched by the renamon and students started to walk in the halls of the school during the second hour. They got their books and switched to the ice queen and the dark genius. They went to their class as the students did the same and he sit by takato who was drawing guilmon's digivolved forms in a notepad with his rookie form before putting it away as their teacher came in to start class. Rika took the seat in front of him and henry on his left side. Jeri was on the other side takato as kazu and kenta were sitting on the far side away from them.

Being the dark genius as he was called, ace had two notebooks one for notes as he wrote down the problem and solve it within five minute while the other one is for with drawings of a knight like digimon and a renamon like rika's partner, but with differences. If he turn the pages one would find a drawing of a foxy angel digimon and another one of a foxy maiden with perfect details from his dreams. Ace was called on to answer the problem on the board and kazu tries to bait him, which backfires when ace gets the right answer and that made rika smirk on the inside. While this was going on, the renamon following ace landed in a tree at the same level with his class room and she was looking in to find him and noticed him writing something with a strange bored look.

She noticed that he turned his head and said something before going back to writing, but he would stare at the window for about a few minutes when the teacher wasn't looking. Ace had drawn rika as a red renamon with fire red diamonds around her next to her renamon and her human form, takato was a brown guilmon next to his human form and his guilmon, henry was a blue terriermon next to his partner and human form, and jeri was a leomon next to her partner and human form. Ryo was a cyberdramon between his human form and partner, alice was a dobermon between her human form and partner, kazu was a guardromon between his human form and partner, kenta was a neon orange marineangemon between his human form and partner, mako and ai were both impmon next to their partner and human forms.

'He works hard in his training before he is in that room and looks to be learning.' She thought.

Pulling out the digivice she had before making it glow and had it vanish in a small flash of light.

'We will see if he can read the band on it and prove his soul to me.' She thought going to the spot where the digivice was teleported too. Classes ended and students filled the halls going to their lockers before heading to their next class. Ace made sure he got everything in his bag before walking straight to his next class without needing to stop at his locker.

'Something is going to happen today.' Ace thought while noticing rika as walking with him to their next class.

He looked over to rika was still wearing her hair with a ponytail making her head look like a pineapple, but her hair did grew a little bit longer. The school has a uniform for the students to wear, but don't really enforce it and both ace with rika are some of the students that wear it. Rika is wearing a sunset yellow and purple of the girl's uniform shirt while ace is wearing his black uniform with white trim. Since the d-reaper, she had bloom into a teen with large C-cups with a firm ass not that ace was looking since he was a gentleman and she seems to be still in bloom, but time will tell if she grows anymore. She is wearing a long skirt hiding a pair of pants with the same color yellow underneath so it's like a way to trick the perverts who would be looking at her.

"Were you drawing again?" She asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah been having some dream with these two fox style digimon that had human qualities to them and they look related to sakuyamon, but one was more of an angel and the other possibly a maiden. I don't know, but they are digimon and ones I haven't seen before." He said and she nodded.

"Renamon told me that a digimon was around the school, but vanished. Weird thing is that it seems to be watching someone." She said and he stopped mid step.

"I think that digimon might have been watching me." He said and she looked at him concerned though she didn't show it.

"What do you mean, ace?" She asked.

"Until recently I have been getting the feeling like I was being watched." He said

"How recently?" She asked.

"May be since yesterday." He said and she nodded.

They walked to their next class before they had lunch with their friends and ace was thinking about the digimon following him. He went back to drawing in his notebook while waiting for to be called on after working on the problem. There have been some students that are nice to ace, but not enough to be called friend. There were other students that bullied him, but learned ace isn't one to take crap from them and he pinned them to the floor or the wall. The principal let ace pin the bullies as they are the ones who start trouble and ace ends it. Soon the bell ringed meaning the end of class and time for lunch for the students, but some of them sent a silent prayer of relief. Ace was walking with rika, takato, henry, and jeri to the cafeteria for lunch.

"Kazu is a pain in the ass and it seems he hasn't matured even after the d-reaper." Ace said and rika nodded with a smirk.

"But you did try to help during the incident so we did give you a spot as an honorary tamer even though you don't have a partner yet." Takato said and ace nodded with a small smile.

"At least takato has jeri and they have been dating for a few months after that mess plus she still has her leomon." Ace said as said two blushed red and there was a grumble they heard behind them from kazu.

"At least you stopped him from teasing with not a real tamer when he saw you take care those bullies." Jeri said as ace got a smirk and turned his head to see kazu slightly trembling when he saw the dangerous glint in ace's eye.

"Stop scaring the idiot though he kind of deserves it." Rika said and ace turned his head back with a nod.

They made to the cafeteria and got their lunch before going to sit at their table which is in a corner away from the center of the room. I opened my notebook to the pages of the knight digimon and the two fox style female digimon before drawing a renamon under the maiden and another renamon under the angel. He had drawn a gatomon next to the second renamon under the angel before flipping to a switching to the knight digimon and below it are two detailed drawings of omnimon and imperialdramon paladin mode underneath it. He labelled the fused knight digimon Paladinmon before closing it and looking over his notes for his class. The tamers came up and sit with him after getting their food. Rika sit on his left and jeri sit on his right with takato by her while henry, kazu, and kenta are sitting across from them.

"What do you think of the homework, ace?" Henry asked.

"Should be simple if I can do it with in 5 minutes, but take longer for someone like kazu and takato is smarter than him." He said.

Kazu grumbled before they started to eat their food and ace thinking on some things while he was eating his lunch. Ace finished his lunch in ten minutes, but he enjoyed his company even with kazu and kenta.

"Are you really going to start something with me right now when you could be eating your lunch." Ace said not looking behind him as the main bully that has been persistent in making trouble for ace standing behind him.

"Because I'm going to make you beg for mercy." He said and ace smiled before chuckling as he stood up.

"Really. Well that is interesting because that won't happen considering how easy I can kick your ass just within a few moves." Ace said and the bully was growling. He sensed something before doing a jump spin kick knocking back an orb of energy back to where it was fired from making a small digimon appeared next to the bully. It look to be a thundermon and ace smirked at the attempt.

"Really? You had a digimon to help you ambush me. Wow you just became pathetic." Ace said pissing off the bully and the digimon.

The thundermon charged at ace who looked it with a bored look before using a crescent moon axe kick to delete the digimon with half of his power.

"If you send another digimon to attack me or rika, I will not hold back in kicking your ass." Ace said with a dark tone before pinning the bully to the floor with his hands behind his back.

"So ace stopped another fight even if he was the target, hmm." A voice said and it was the principal with his lunch in hand.

"You will be coming with me, young man." He said to the bully as ace let him go and help him up before they left to the office.

"I don't understand how he let you do that and not get in trouble." Kazu said to ace who was drinking a bottle of tea.

"Black belt martial artist and still being trained by my dad. I take all of the bullies who are bullying other students and show them that I won't take any BS from them if I become their target before giving them to the principal." Ace said finishing his tea and putting the trash and tray away.

Soon the bell rang to end lunch and we walked to our next class, but with each class is getting closer to the end of the day then we can go home. I did the same as I did in my first two classes, but I keep making notes to stay ahead. I added some color to my drawings and added a renamon next to a form of me with me as a renamon, but I haven't added color to it yet. Time flew by and the final bell ring so all of the students were gathering their things before walking home with friends.

"Have to head home so I can train with dad and get stronger." He said to himself while walking down the steps of the school.

"Ace, wait up." Rika called out as she came out walking to him and her renamon appeared between them.

"What is it rika?" He asked confused.

"Was thinking that you could walk me home after all there could be another digimon attack." She said and he chuckled.

"You have a strong renamon with you so I don't think I will be needed that much." He said and renamon smirked at the compliment.

"Alright, I'll walk you two home. I feel like taking the scenic route through the park though." He sighed with a smile, but decided to give her what she wanted.

When they got to the park ace stopped and renamon was sensing a digimon. Rika looked at them with slight concern, but knew both of them were strong.

"That feeling is back." Ace said with his head hanging down.

"There is a digimon here, but no field or fog around it." Renamon said as she shifted into her attack stance.

"Hmm?" Ace hummed looking down at his necklace seeing it giving off a soft glow of light blue coloring.

"Never seen it do that before, but I think I know what it means." Ace said running off into the park with rika and renamon running after him.

They are getting close to the center of the park, but the glow was getting stronger like a guide beacon.

"Ace, wait up." Rika called out to him.

He stopped at the top of a grassy hill overlooking the whole park and saw something glinting in the setting sun. Both digimon and tamer stopped close to him and noticed he was walking down the hill, but they were about to follow him.

"You can follow me, but at a distance. This digimon might be my future partner." He said with a serious tone and they nodded letting him walk down the hill.

'I will be happy to see ace finally getting a partner so he can have his place in our group.' Rika thought as her renamon agreed. They followed him while keeping 10ft away from him and his necklace stopped glowing when he got to the center of the park. Looking around, the feeling didn't go away and he looked at the ground noticing something. It is a D-ark like rika's and the others, but silver with a red strap, a gold band with something engraved in it, and the buttons were white.

'A digivice laying around here and no one took it? Either this is for me or this is a damn trap.' Ace thought holding the digivice.

"Found something?" Rika called out shaking him from his thoughts.

"Yep." He said before his necklace glowed yellow and green.

"This again?" he asked himself looking at his necklace.

"So you found my digivice, young tamer?" A voice asked sounding female.

"Tamer? I'm no tamer." Ace said looking around.

"Not yet, but your necklace led you to my digivice so you must be a future tamer with one of the warriors that defeated the d-reaper." It said.

"Are you a digimon? Were you the one following me?" Ace asked.

"Yes, I'm a digimon and I have been following you, but only because you interest me." It said.

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm looking for the soul of the white knight and a child made a certain wish." It said and that shocked ace to the core.

"What wish?" rika asked as they walked closer to him.

"Something I wished for when I was a little kid and I didn't know if it would come true." Ace said with a shaky voice.

"But what is the soul of the White Knight you speak of?" rika's renamon asked.

"Unfortunately, I don't know and I have been looking for the bearer of the soul and the young tamer here is the best possible choice." It explained.

"Who granted my wish?" Ace asked.

"As far is I was told by the royal knights and the four sovereigns, it was the ancestors the digi-gnomes." It said.

"Five sovereigns. You missed one." Ace said.

"No I didn't." it said.

"We met the four and didn't see a fifth one, ace." Rika said

"The Yellow Dragon of the Center is the fifth one, Fanglongmon." He said and all three were surpised.

"How do you know about him?" It asked.

"A story my parents told me." Ace asked.

"We are getting off track now, but I will be testing you to see if you are fit to be my tamer." It said

"How?" Ace asked.

"I'll let you know." It said before there was silence meaning the voice is gone.

"The digimon left." Renamon said and they nodded.

"Ace?" Rika called out to him as he was staring at the digivice.

The screen flashed before text came up and it said: "Read the digi-code on the band. That is your first test."

'Read the digi-code?' Ace thought to himself.

"Hmm?" ace asked faintly hearing her.

"Something wrong?" she asked and he shook his head.

"No." he said before going back to the trying to read the digicode.

After a few minutes, he started to speak in a dead language and his eyes started to glow white. His voice was quiet at first, but it grew louder a little at a time. By the time he was done talking, his voice was close to a talking shout or yell. He shook his head to clear his mind like he was just walking up and the screen flashed again making the text go away.

"What was that?" Rika asked.

"I don't know. It felt like I was in a trance, but it looked to be something I thought about last night and something of a legend." He said clipping the D-ark on his belt next to his deck of cards he made for a digimon partner in it's black deck case.

"Well you are the one I'm looking since you were able to read that legend and destiny of the white knight." A voice said and a renamon walked out looking like rika's renamon.

"I had to be sure and you kept the crystal fox I made for you when you were a toddler." It said and it had the same voice as before.

"I don't remember meeting you, but I know you are telling the truth." He said.

"Why do you look like my renamon?" rika asked

"We could be sisters, but I don't know how. I know I am different from her since my eyes are a rose pink, my arm gauntlets are a darker purple, and I don't have a digivolution like her." She said

"You have passed a test, but you have to earn my trust before I call you my tamer."

"That should be easy, rena-chan." Ace said with a smile and the renamon faintly blushed at the nickname.

"We'll see about that ace-kun." She said before vanishing like the wind.

It was quiet as the three left the park and walked to rika's home.

"Well, that was fun." He said and rika gave him a deadpanned look.

"Weird is more like it." She said.

"I already got a plan to gain her trust, but I won't say what it is." He said

"Why? We can help you." Rika said

"No, this one I have to do alone." Ace said and she nodded.

"Ok, but let us know if you need help." She said and he nodded.

"Yep." He said before kissing rika on the cheek getting a slap on the shoulder and her head turning away with a blush.

"So how is your magic coming along?" Her renamon asked.

"Well enough, but training to use them is a pain and with each use gets easier." He said before something came into his range of senses.

"Not her, but another digimon from that punk." He said looking around for any sign of the digimon.

"Over there pineapple head." He said with a smirk seeing a half-hearted glare from her pointing to where he sensed the attacking digimon.

"Rena-chan is watching us from a high point." He added before deflecting an blast of fire from the attacking digimon which is a meramon with a kick.

'So he is able to sense digimon like one, but also deflect attacks.' Rena thought amused.

"How did he have a champion level when most students had rookies and actually train with them like normal tamers?" rika asked a rhetorical

"I'm trying to figure out how he has more than one digimon." Ace said.

"Renamon, time for action." Rika said and her partner nodded

"Digi-Modify: Digivolution Activate." Rika said using a blue card.

"Renamon digivolve to…" She called out as her form as changing.

"Kyubimon." Kyubimon said as the next level for renamon appeared.

'Renamon and kyubimon mix for a champion level. Hmm, something I can work with for rena-chan.' Ace thought to himself.

"Can you two keep him busy for a few minutes?" Ace asked.

"Why? You have a plan?" Rika asked as kyubimon used her dragon wheel on him and it did some damage.

"Something like that. One of the spells I was making is a transport/transform spell with some gear I have in my room in the closet." He said crouching and started to chant something.

"Is this gear the same kind you got from your old martial arts master when you completed your lessons back then?" rika asked and ace nodded not stopping his chant before his body was glowing white.

'What is he up to with that?' Rena-chan thought with an raised eyebrow.

Ace's body is glowing a bright white while his head was zoomed in as a yellow headband with purple trim and a yin-yang symbol at the center of the headband appeared on his head. His upper body and arms were next, but his shirt changed to a black sleeveless gi with red flames and dark gold arm guards were made rough to stop attacks. His jeans change into the same style of pants like the gi, but they were black with blue flames. A belt that had all colors like a rainbow, but they were all dark colors and it tied his pants to the gi. Like his arm guards, the leg guards are a dark silver color with wings like the style hermes' flying sandals. His shoes changed to steel-toed combat boots that tie in with the leg guards making his boots look like they have wings. His body zoomed out before showing his back and a sheathed sword appeared strapped to his back.

"Wow." Rika said looking at him before turning back to the fight with a blush.

'I can feel the power coming off him now, but was he holding back while he was in the building?' rena-chan thought while ace was walking next to kyubimon.

"My headband only changes to my partner's colors, but that doesn't matter now since I will prove myself." Ace said as his left hand gripped the hilt of his sword. Rika saw his back and the back of his gi one had a picture of a red dragon soaring through the sky and clouds while a white fox was sleeping with two kits by it under a cherry blossom tree.

"Changing your clothes won't matter if you burn to ash." The meramon said firing a large fireball at him, but ace slashed through it like it was nothing with his sword. His sword had a black dragonhead pommel with diamond opals for eyes and a dark red tassel from the mouth. The hilt was double diamond wrapped with white cloth and the hilt guard is a pair of black dragon wings, but nine foxtails spiral around the base of the silver blade. The blade of the sword is silver, but made with best metal, gems, and diamonds to give it that shine, silver color, and sharp edge.

"Nice try." He said resting his sword on his shoulder with a blank look.

"Kyubimon, mind using your fox fire on my sword?" he asked holding it out.

"Sure, but why?" Kyubimon asked.

"Need some blue flames to freeze him." He said and she nodded before jumping back.

"Foxtail Inferno." She called out launching nine small blue fireballs at the blade of his sword engulfing it in the flames.

"Frost converter." He said waving his hand along the blade making the blue flames turned into the blue ice with small snowflakes emitting from the blade.

Kyubimon reverted back to renamon before crossing her arms making her signature attack appear around her. Ace charged at the meramon with his sword nearly touching the ground while renamon was still charging her attack so she can take it out. He started to move around the meramon striking it in different spots freezing him so it can't melt the ice.

"Now renamon." Rika called out as ace was jumping back next to her and sheathing his sword making the ice faded away.

"Diamond Storm." Renamon called out launching her attack destroying the meramon and she absorbed some of the data while letting the rest to form a digi-egg later in the digi-world. Ace used a short chant to change back into his normal clothes slightly winded.

"Catch you later, pineapple head." he said walking home as rena-chan was following him ignoring the glare at him from rika.

"Do I have your interest, rena-chan?" he asked the renamon following him.

"You may have my trust, but you are not there yet." She said and he nodded with a smile.

"Would I get it if I save you from a strong digimon?" He asked looking at her.

"Depends on the digimon." She said before fading out disappearing out of his sight.

He sighed before walking home to eat dinner and work on his homework. He trained with his dad before dinner and hid his distracted mind from him and mom. After dinner, he was in his room at his desk working on homework getting it done fast like normal and was drawing a renamon with nine tails, but wearing his gear.

"Her name is Kyubichimon." He said adding color the drawings that were still black and white.

Soon he finished his homework and pulled some clothes out for him to sleep in for the night. He went to take a shower while his gear was being cleaned by itself due a chant he cast after pulling the gear out from his closet. Taking a hot shower, he felt relaxed and cleaned up before wearing his sleep clothes and jumped into his bed. He went to sleep after turning off the lights and fell into a deep sleep. Sometime during the night, rena-chan came into the room like rika's renamon and walked over to the desk where his notebooks are closed except for the one with his drawings and it was still on the new form he thought of for her.

'Kyubichimon, hmm. Something not done before, but a cross fuse of the renamon base form and kyubimon. I would be wearing the same gear as him except for the boots so I could still use my feet and I would have nine tails.' Rena-chan thought.

Turning the pages with a soft breeze, she noticed the drawings of the tamers as digimon with different fur or skin coloring and smiled when she saw ace as a golden furred renamon with black and white stripes on his body and tail.

'Cute.' She thought as she was looking at the drawing.

Turning the pages again she had a shocked look on her face when she saw the foxy angel and foxy maiden drawings.

'KitsuAngewomon and Cielamon. Two of the myth mega level digimon for us renamon that are next to sakuyamon.' She thought to herself before using a little breeze to turn the pages back to kyubichimon.

'Does he think I can go to their forms?' She wondered looking at ace turning in his bed and vanished out of the room.

* * *

><p>End the second chapter. I want to point out that ace's drawings of Cielamon and KitsuAngewomon will be my versions of the originals are are owned by XInsanityXGuiltechXShadowwindX. Next chapter might have some characters from other media like movies and maybe a game or another anime.<p> 


End file.
